


Makes You Happy (to give it up gladly)

by takesguts



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I swear, Implied Cheating, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, it's really kid/liz, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is mopey, sexually deprived, and Soul makes good use of his mouth in more ways then one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes You Happy (to give it up gladly)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi. I'm new to this fandom. This is part of what is turning out to be a much longer AU then I expected. Mostly I am posting this for feedback; critique, encouragment, and maybe a beta. Or someone to work out this plotline that seems to be running with my mind. Enjoy some bad, but shameless, porn!

“Wait, he said no?” 

 

“Well, yes!” Liz replies, scratching her cheek absently, “I know, it’s weird, but that’s not even the point. Soul, I made him feel humiliated about it. That goes against pretty much everything I advocate for.” 

 

Soul looks unconvinced, shrugging a shoulder indifferently, “I don’t know, I wouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve only met inexperienced guys before, not sexually repressed ones. Not the best reaction you could have had, but it was a new situation for you, but you guys obviously handled it well afterward so don’t stress.” 

 

Liz blinks; sometimes Soul really surprises her with his insight. He always comes across so aloof and his moments of sincerity are far and few in between.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know,” she sighs, checking the time (her messages) on her phone again. 7:15. Too early to text Kid? He said their plans were still on for that afternoon, some sort of special brunch an hour away. But he’s always up early, usually way before her. Frowning, she sets her phone down on the table. She doesn’t want to seem desperate, she should give him his space; after all she did freak him out last night. 

 

Pausing his video game, Soul turns to look at her, grinning wickedly, “You’tr only so pouty because you need to get nailed.”

 

Groaning, she flops back against the couch, pounding her fists dramatically, “Ughh, I know, right? I’m turning into a hormonal teenager because I want some ass.”

 

“Maybe he’s gay,” he supplies, “and that’s why he freaked out. That would make sense.”

 

Liz scrunches her face up at him, “Be nice.” She warns, but looks away when she continues, admitting, “though that crossed my mind for a moment. He was totally hard though, and into it, well the making out bit. It was when I mentioned blowing him that he clammed up. I don’t think he’s ever like, jerked himself off. He looked like he didn’t even really know what I meant.” 

 

“That’s a shame,” Soul says, but he sounds like he’s just trying to pacify her now, like he’s onto a change in topic. “But honestly, Liz, what straight guy would really turn you down?”

 

“Shut up,” she laughs, reaching out to tap his jaw, “don’t be a jerk.” 

 

“No, I’m being serious,” he presses, and something about him looks positively devilish now, “any other guy would have known you haven’t gotten any in a month now, and he would have known that it would have been just cruel to not take that opportunity.” 

 

He’s taunting her, she knows, but she doesn’t mind. He’s being harmless. So what if Kid is more inexperienced then she thought. This is what Liz does, she will have absolutely no qualms about introducing him to the wonders of sexual exploration, however long it may take. They’ll most certainly work on it together. 

“Yeah,” she retorts, feeling playful, “and how do you know I haven’t gotten any, huh?”

 

Before she can register what’s happening, Soul is climbing onto the couch and grabbing at her ankles. She squeals as he drags her toward him, so that he’s looming over her, keeping her pinned. 

 

“Because I can fucking smell it on you,” he growls, voice low and hot in her ear. “For weeks you’ve been parading around this apartment in nothing but tshirts and panties, practically begging me to give it to you.” 

 

Despite her initial shock, she can’t help the way her stomach drops in excitement. 

 

“Soul,” Liz pants, shifting so that her legs are bracketing his hips. It’s an automatic reaction, completely out of her control. She was telling the truth when she told Kid that her and Soul hadn’t had sex for while, but she’s discovering in light of the prospect that this morning is now heading in that direction, she can’t remember why. 

 

“I’ve been trying to be respectful of whatever it is you’re doing with this guy, but you’re telling me he’s turning you down?” He snorts, shaking his head as his hands slide up the backs of her thighs until he cups her ass. 

 

It feels amazing, just having another body hovering over hers, caging her in, smelling so masculine and intoxicating. Her mouth is practically watering. 

 

“His loss,” he says, practically snarling, “because I’m going to take up on your offer instead.” 

 

God, it’s been awhile since someone has touched her like this. The limited amount of touching Kid allows is always so tentative, even last night he was so respectful with his hands, his mouth. There’s nothing gentlemanly about the way Soul tugs her shorts off, leering at the sheer red fabric that’s now exposed. 

 

“You and your fucking underwear,” he mutters, snapping the waistband against her hip. “Been driving me fucking crazy.” 

 

One of the most noticeable things about Soul is how utterly obscene his mouth is; he didn’t earn the nickname Soul “Eater” Evans for nothing. And when he leans down to kiss her, he practically devours her mouth, kissing her until she’s breathless and gasping. 

 

There’s a heady, hot feeling clouding her judgment, and if Soul had waited a second longer before taking off her hoodie and unhooking her bra she might have at least attempted to stop him. While her and Kid aren’t in an actual relationship, they’ve never discussed exclusivity, Liz knows for a fact he hasn’t seen anyone else and that this might upset him. But then Soul is circling her nipples with his thumbs, grabbing roughly at her boobs in a way that makes her squirm, delighted and now completely distracted. 

 

“Look at you,” he says, nearly whining, “you are so hot.” 

 

He bites at her mouth again, before kissing down her jaw, to her neck, and then further. He pauses to suck a bruise on the underside of her breast as he pinches her nipples and the arousal in her abdomen turns white hot, making her mouth drop open. She’s starting to feel wet, a familiar ache crawling over her pelvis, and down her legs. Again, he bites harshly at her ribs, the sharpest jut of her hip bone. It stings, but she wets her lips as he moves his head lower, closer. 

 

He pauses just above the waistline of her panties, tracing the edge with the very tip of his long, torturous tongue. There are very few men who can go down like Soul can, and Liz knows from experience. So she can’t be blamed for reaching down to touch herself in anticipation, just a little bit. For a moment, he watches with wide red eyes, bleeding black, pupils blown. She lets her fingers explore, pressing lightly, and she whimpers when Soul takes a deep breath through his nose, moaning appreciatively. 

 

The pressure of his tongue at her very center, through her panties, is one of the most sinful things she’s ever felt. Sexy, and eager he laps at her fingers over the fabric, making her twist and groan until her need is more urgent. As she touches further, ready to slide a finger into herself, he pushes her hand away.

 

“Uh-uh,” he murmurs fervently, peering up at her with the most wicked look as he yanks down her underwear, “allow me.” 

 

Without any hesitation, he laves his long tongue up her slit, slow and deliberate, never breaking eye contact. Everything about his actions are primal and overwhelmingly aggressive, like a man claiming his stake. Liz knows Soul isn’t jealous, but he must have been feeding off her frustration because he’s quick to start kissing her there like he would kiss her fucking mouth, like he’s got something to prove. 

 

“Oh, oh,” she gasps, unable to stop the way her hips roll sharply, pushing against his face. “Just like that, Soul, that’s so good.” 

 

Between the two of them, they could soundtrack a porn film, no joke. Both their filters get lost in the throes of sex, it’s a kink they share and it’s always made sleeping with her roommate ten times more fun.

 

He makes the dirtiest slurping sound as he moves up to suck her clit until her back arches, blonde hair tangling and dampening as she tosses her head back. He alternates between sucking and licking, relentless and with perfected expertise, just enough sensation to overstimulate but not make her come. She’s practically thrashing, body language beginning to radiate discomfort at how sensitive her clit is becoming, to the point of being painful. 

 

Even with his face buried between her legs, she can see how smug he is; he knows exactly what he’s doing, stroking his tongue over and over and over - 

 

“Hurts, stop, I can’t - “ She cries, digging her heels into his back, trying to push away. His hands are like steel on her, not letting her move, and her thighs are quivering, “it’s too much, too much, please, I need - “ 

 

The sound he makes is so low, so dangerous, and Liz is pulling at her own hair and his, tangling in silver locks to try and tug his mouth up. There’s black spots bursting behind her eyes and her lungs feel like they’re filled with water; every nerve ending is tingling with the need to be stimulated, to distract her from the painpleasure throbbing between her legs. He keeps going, seemingly unaffected by how her sounds are increasing in pitch, just licks and licks and licks. 

 

“Soul!” She’s nearly screaming now, eyes watering, and she’s shaking from the way her body is almost reluctantly trying to orgasm, how he’s just dragging this overwhelming pleasure out of her. Everywhere on her skin feels damp with sweat, and her insides are coiling, tighter, hotter, closer.

 

One last time he fits his lips around her, pulling hard with just the slightest nudge of teeth as one fingertip dips shallowly in her entrance, circling and she’s so slick she can barely feel it but - 

 

“Ah, ahh, that’s, I’m,” she manages to stammer before a loud moan is ripped from her chest. It’s a guttural and absolutely slutty sound that accompanies the way her toes are curling and her limbs are trembling. She feels so good, so fucking good, she hasn’t come like this in weeks. 

 

As she settles back against the couch, body thrumming, the pulse between her legs hammering, she sighs, contented and peers at her roommate with half lidded eyes. All around his mouth is shiny with saliva and her own slickness, white hair a tousled mess.

 

“That’s what a real man would do,” he says, oozing pure sex, appearing obviously pleased with himself. Liz laughs weakly, shoving his shoulder half heartedly as he licks his lips obscenely. Her blood is still rushing in her ears and she barely notices him dipping back down until it’s too late and he’s biting hard at the inside of her thigh, marking the pale skin before slipping two fingers inside her, tongue flicking in between them. 

 

This time he goes down on her for real, paying attention to every part of her, working her up again slowly. He eats her out like he’s starving, wet and messy, responding to her moans with his own. She never can get over how much he loves doing this for her, for women, he gets off on it just as much as they do. 

 

For a split second she wonders if Kid would ever be like this, if he would ever find pleasure in just pleasuring a woman. She then promptly forgets about it when Soul curls his tongue inside her in a particular way. 

 

Soul makes her come twice more before he finally sits up, wiping a hand over his face. 

 

“Oh my god,” Liz wheezes, blinking slowly. “Oh my god, I’m going to die.”

 

Chuckling darkly, Soul leans over to kiss her, letting her control the movements of their mouths as she tastes herself. Why had they stopped this again?

 

“Nah,” he says breezily, “I doubt it. But I might.” He pouts his bottom lip at her as he grabs her hand to lead it down to the bulge in his underwear. She thinks about how bad she’s been wanting this, just to touch and be touched. Despite having three rather mind blowing orgasms she’s eager and ready for more. 

 

“Poor baby,” she croons, mocking, as she strips him out of his boxers, “you’re so hard.” She jerks him off slowly, thumb swiping back and forth over the head of his cock, smearing the precome. 

 

“Are you gonna just talk about it, or..?” 

 

She means to call him an asshole, and to shut up and fuck her already, but it seems he’s one step ahead of her. He hooks one of her legs over his shoulder, guiding the other so that her foot is against the floor. Her back feels slightly overstretched in this position, and she’s reminded of how she used to joke she was grateful for her yoga classes when it came to sleeping with Soul. He appreciates the beauty of flexibility, or something.

 

“You still on the pill?” 

 

It’s a smart question, she knows, but he should already know the answer. She makes them get tested regularly for STDs, as standard prevention procedure, so why he would even consider she would stop taking the pill was ridiculous and she’s about to mention so when, well. 

 

All her witty remarks evaporate in her head when he pushes in, filling her up, clearly accepting her silence as the right response. 

 

“Nnn.” She lets out a breath sigh, rocking her hips shallowly, smoothing her hands along his arms. 

 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Soul groans, eyes closing as he drops his head, rolling his shoulders. He gives her a moment to adjust, but his gaze is consuming; he’s more than ready, she can tell. He’s so thick inside her, stretching her, making her ache in the most bone melting way.

 

He fucks her ruthlessly, desperate like she feels. There are very few things that feel as incredible as this - a messy, sweaty press of limbs, sharp, brutal thrusts that make her cry out, loud and unabashed. Soul has always fucked like it was an artform, sheer rhythm and dedication, like playing a song. 

 

“Soul, oh god, yes, yeah,” she babbles, mindless as he pounds away at her, groaning and panting, “fuck me like that, just like that, just like - Soul!” 

 

Swearing loudly, he pulls out for just a second to manhandle her onto her stomach, yanking her hips up. She feels him slide inside her again, blushing at the absolutely filthy sound the movement makes. By the way her body’s reacting one would think Soul was the best dick she’s ever had in her life. 

 

“Keep saying my name like that,” he growls, biting hard on the back of her shoulder blade, using one hand to pin down the small of her back. It hurts, the way his hips snap against her ass, the back of her thighs.

 

“Soul, Soul, Soul,” she chants obediently, high pitched and needy, frantically trying to push back against him, get him deeper, harder. Her fingers are digging into the cushions, scratching at the fabric.

 

There’s a tinny sort of sound in the background, she can almost hear it through the white noise in her head and the taste of sweat in her mouth as he pulls her head back to kiss her sloppily, teeth knocking together. 

 

Phone, she thinks, my phone - 

 

“Shit,” she gasps at the realization, and how just in that moment he stills inside her, rolling his hips up slowly. “Soul, someone is calling - “

 

“Leave it,” He barks, voice raspy and so masculine that it makes Liz’s knees feel weak, “I’m so fucking close, just -”

 

Clumsily, he kisses down her spine before he repositions her again, so her legs are around his waist and he doesn’t give her a chance to argue because he’s reaching in between them to touch her clit, slow and focused, so unlike the way he’s fucking her, still hard and fast. 

 

“Uhn,” he grunts, movements faltering, “shit, Liz.”

 

“Please come,” she begs, pleads, “please.”

 

It’s only a fraction of a second before Soul thrusts into her a last time, rough and uncoordinated as he comes and it’s so fucking sexy the way he moans, how he tries to keep touching her. 

 

Her fourth orgasm is slower, longer, a combination of the press of his fingers and hers, and how she can feel his come inside her, warm and sticky. 

 

God, she needed that.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. A beta. Needed. And it's actually a Kid/Liz fic IRL so sorry for spoilers. Thank you all!


End file.
